Une photo encombrante
by Darkie59
Summary: Tadayoshi fait un pari mais se heurter à Ryo est ce vraiment une bonne idée? Ryo/Tacchon.


Avant de commencer je souhaite un très bon anniversaire à ma Aiba-chan, Ruumi! Je sais que tu aimes ces deux-là alors j'ai fait un effort mais comme d'habitude je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite... On ne change pas ce genre de comportement.^^

Encore un très bon anniversaire et ne change pas surtout!

Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

><p>« Alors si je fais ça je suis certain qu'il va me tuer ! Les autres ils peuvent me baratiner avec leurs histoires mais je sais qu'il va me tuer ! Et le connaissant il va prendre son temps ! Il va me torturer pendant des heures pour que j'avoue la motivation de mon geste et quand il aura obtenu tous les renseignements il va me couper en morceaux ! Mais si je ne le fais pas les autres vont me torturer aussi... Ils vont me priver de nourriture et je vais mourir de faim ! JE NE SAIS PLUS QUOI FAIRE ! AIDEZ MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. »<p>

Cela faisait maintenant bien une heure que Tadayoshi Okura gesticulait dans tous les sens devant la porte d'entrée de son immeuble. Il ne savait pas comment mettre un terme à son problème . Il avait pour choix :

- Il réalise son pari et Ryo le tue.

- Il ne le fait pas mais là fin du monde : IL NE MANGE PLUS DANS LES EMISSIONS DES KANJA !

Il respira à fond profitant d'une des dernières fois de sa vie où il pourrait sentir l'air emplir ses poumons et il pénétra dans le hall. Il prit l'ascenseur et ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible la porte de son appartement... Personne !

Il se précipita dans le salon qu'il traversa sans un regard, se jeta sur l'armoire de droite, découvrit ce qu'il cherchait et repartit en sens inverse sans se retourner... Ce qu'il aurait du faire car il aurait ainsi vu son amant sortir tranquillement de la cuisine et le voir claquer la porte.

Tadayoshi arriva, essoufflé, dans la salle des répétitions des Kanja. Il tendit une photo à Yuu et s'effondra sur le sol.

- Tu l'as fait alors ! Tu es un grand malade moi je te le dis !

- … Je... veux... manger.

- Écoute pour la peine je te laisse même ma part à partir de maintenant. Enfin si tu es encore en vie pour en profiter ! Quand il verra que cette photo a disparu il va faire un massacre !

- Je sais... Mais tant pis et puis cette photo je la déteste !

- … ça je peux le comprendre...

Tacchon eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'une furie entra en hurlant dans la salle.

- ELLE EST OU ? JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER ! RENDEZ LA MOI OU JE VOUS EXPLOSE !

- Euh... Moi je m'en vais... Je dois... aider Baru à ranger ses chapeaux... Bye...

Et Yuu s'enfuit lâchement abandonnant un Tadayoshi terrifié à son sort.

- Je... ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais... calme toi chéri... Tu fais peur là !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ?

- … Non...

- Je répète Tadayoshi Okura tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ?

- … Je...

- Non parce que j'étais dans la cuisine tu sais !

- … Je... PARDONNNNNNNN JE M'EXCUSE ! PROMIS MON AMOUR JE NE RECOMMENCERAI PAS ! JE FERAI TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX !

- … Je retiens ce que tu viens de dire mais OU ELLE EST ?

- … Yuu...

- YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU REVIENS ICI !

Okura se retrouva alors seul, tremblant, à genoux sur le plancher de danse et il se dit qu'il aurait du mieux surveiller ses paroles. Accepter toutes les demandes de Nishikido c'était juste pire que de ne plus manger pendant... deux heures ! Au bout d'une heure ou même deux, il ne saurait dire, il se redressa et quitta l'agence en traînant les pieds. Il plaignait le pauvre Yokohama mais le plus important maintenant à ses yeux était de savoir ce qui l'attendait...

Il arriva, bien trop vite à son goût, devant chez lui et il se surprit à espérer que Ryo ait déjà tout oublié... Pourquoi pas après tout ? On peut toujours rêver dans la vie.

Son homme se tenait devant lui et il regardait cette photo maudite qui énervait tellement Tadayoshi depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble... Si seulement il pouvait la brûler, la broyer, la détruire mais en agissant ainsi il perdrait son amant et son ami...

- Ryo... Tu es vraiment obligé de garder ça ?

- Tiens te voilà te retour ! Tu as de la chance que Yuu ait accepté bien gentiment de me la rendre sinon...

- Sinon quoi ? Cette photo je la déteste ! Tu passes ton temps à admirer cette pouffe et je ne dois rien dire !

- Léah n'est pas une pouffe !

- Ah et c'est quoi ?

- Une bombe sexuelle.

- ALORS SORS AVEC ELLE ET LACHE MOI !

- … Tacchon...

- NON J'EN AI MARRE D'ELLE ! J'EN AI MARRE DE TON AIR EXTATIQUE QUAND TU LA REGARDES ! ET JE VOUDRAI BRULER CETTE PHOTO !

- Alors vas y brûle là ! Fais le et on verra ensuite si tu pourras assumer ton acte.

- C'est une menace peut être ?

- Non un constat.

- Très bien alors ne pleure pas ensuite !

Okura se saisit de la photo de Ryo, alluma l'un des briquets de son amant qui traînait sur la table basse et mis le feu avec délectation à ce cliché immonde représentant son homme enlaçant cette *** de Léah Dizon.

Quand elle eut entièrement brûlé il se sentit étrangement satisfait et soulagé. Il redressa la tête et son sourire se figea. Il avait déjà vu Ryo en colère, furieux même mais là il discernait dans son regard quelque chose de plus... dangereux. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il devait maintenant affronter sa fureur.

- Voilà je l'ai fait !

- …

- Ryo ?

- …

- Je sais que tu es en colère mais c'est trop tard ! C'est fait ! Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça !

Toujours silencieux, donnée qui effraya grandement Tadayoshi, Ryo s'approcha de lui lentement. Il se saisit de lui, toujours sans un mot et il l'emmena dans leur chambre. Il le jeta sans ménagement sur le lit et se plaqua contre lui empêchant ainsi toute fuite.

- Tu as tué Léah !

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je ne l'ai pas tué ! C'était juste une photo !

- Tu as brûlé mon souvenir !

- Oui !

- Tu vas devoir en payer le prix !

- Oh et comment chéri ?

- Je n'en sais rien pour le moment mais je trouverai ! Mais pour commencer ne compte plus sur moi pour te faire l'amour, pour t'embrasser ou je ne sais quoi !

- Vraiment ?

- OUI !

Alors que Nishikido bien résolu à tenir cette nouvelle décision allait se relever, Tadayoshi retourna à son avantage la situation. Il se retrouvait maintenant au-dessus d'un Ryo brûlant de colère et Tacchon devait l'avouer : dans cet état il était vraiment excitant.

Il se pencha vers son amant et déposa un léger baiser dans son cou. Voyant qu'il ne refusait pas cette attention il en déposa d'autres et s'arrêta sur le lobe de son oreille qu'il tortura un moment avant de le suçoter avec amour. Il sentait le corps de son partenaire frisonner de plaisir sous lui et il adorait cette sensation de pouvoir contrôler, ne serait ce qu'un instant, le grand Nishikido Ryo qui impressionnait tellement les autres Johnny's.

Il mordilla avec légèreté l'arrête de sa mâchoire et embrassa délicatement son front et ses joues. Il connaissait maintenant ce visage par cœur. Il appréciait avec bonheur les sourires qu'il lui adressait, il aimait voir ses lèvres si tentatrices s'entrouvrir. Il adorait laisser ses doigts parcourir les points de beauté qui ornaient l'ovale si parfait de son visage. Il affectionnait davantage celui qui se trouvait sous son œil gauche et il le caressa d'ailleurs avec amour.

Il laissa sa langue redessiner le contour de sa bouche et redécouvrir la douceur exquise de cette chair rosée si pulpeuse. Il enfonça ses dents avec précaution dans sa lèvre inférieure et quémanda l'accès à cette antre si désirée. Quand Ryo accéda enfin à sa demande il s'y engouffra avec délice profitant de cet échange si intense et si doux.

Ses mains glissèrent sur le torse de Nishikido et se hâtèrent d'enlever son haut. Ses doigts parcoururent cette peau si douce et détaillèrent avec envie ce corps si parfait. Un buste fin, élancé mais musclé, une peau soyeuse et chaude, des bras forts et puissants. Son amant était magnifique, un appel à la débauche et aux plaisirs.

Il rompit lentement le baiser et se perdit à nouveau dans ce cou offert qui n'attendait que ses caresses. Ses mains prirent possession des cuisses de son compagnon alors qu'il plantait amoureusement ses dents dans son épaule. Ils avaient un shooting demain et la maquilleuse allait encore râler... peu importe. La pauvre devait y être habituée maintenant.

Il titilla les tétons de Ryo et entendit sous lui son amant susurrer son prénom entre deux halètements. Il s'y attarda faisant ainsi profiter l'homme qu'il aimait de sa tendresse experte et il continua sa lente descente.

De la pointe de sa langue il redessina ses abdos regardant avec amusement sa peau réagir à ce simple contact et il taquina avec passion son nombril alors que la main de son amant venait se saisir de quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

Sa main glissa sur son entre jambe découvrant avec plaisir la bosse qui s'y était formée et il entreprit de retirer le pantalon gris qui l'empêchait de satisfaire son partenaire. Le vêtement glissa le long de ses cuisses fuselées et il les parsema de baisers papillons et de légères morsures... Encore du travail pour demain ne put il s'empêcher de penser.

Il refit doucement le chemin inverse et déposa sa bouche sur le tissu du boxer noir qui revêtait encore Nishikido. La respiration de celui-ce se fit plus lourde, plus rapide et sa prise dans les cheveux de Tadayoshi se raffermit.

Okura passa l'une de ses mains sous ce sous-vêtement si superficiel et embrassa à nouveau avec avidité Ryo. Il frôla le sexe dressé de son amant et s'en saisit lui imprimant un léger mouvement de va et vient qui fit pousser à Ryo un râle plus rauque que à l'accoutumé. Il arrêta ses caresses, écouta le cri de frustration de son partenaire et il ôta ce dernier tissu dominant ainsi le corps à présent entièrement nu du kanjani.

Il reprit ses attentions et arrêta sa langue le long de son aine qu'il lécha avec gourmandise. Ryo imprima plus de force dans sa poigne ce qui l'obligea à poser ses lèvres sur son membre et quand il le prit enfin en bouche un cri de jouissance sonore se fit entendre dans la pièce.

Il prit son temps, ne voulant pas trop rapidement assouvir la demande de son amant. Il ne put néanmoins attendre bien longtemps celui-ci ayant entrepris de bouger ses hanches exhaussant ainsi son souhait. Tadayoshi l'immobilisa avec force et commença ses vas et viens si désirés. Il s'arrêta cependant rapidement et laissa son amant, le souffle court alors qu'il entreprenait enfin de se déshabiller.

Okura retira son t-shirt et son jeans laissant à Nishikido le soin de lui ôter son boxer. Leurs corps nus enlacés dégageaient une chaleur torride et quand Tacchon murmura tendrement « prends moi maintenant » à son partenaire celui-ci eut l'impression de prendre feu.

Il renversa leurs positions et se plaça sans attendre entre les cuisses de Tadayoshi. Il entra en lui sans préparation, cela tiendrait lieu de punition pour le crime atroce qu'il venait de commettre, et il ne se gêna pas pour le prendre avec force alors qu'il le sentait se crisper sous ses à-coups puissants.

Peu à peu sa victime consentante sembla se détendre et leurs cris se mêlèrent quand Ryo accéléra ses allées et venues. Ils n'avaient plus conscience du lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient ni du monde qui les entourait. Ils sentaient simplement les sensations qui peu à peu les envahissaient et les laissaient pantelants de plaisir.

Tadayoshi se libéra le premier enfonçant ses ongles dans la nuque de Nishikido qui le rejoignit rapidement ressentant l'intimité de son amant se resserrer sur lui. Il s'écroula sans douceur sur lui et repris ainsi calmement une respiration plus régulière.

Il accepta enfin de se retirer, glissa sur le dos et regarda longuement le plafond sans un mot.

Okura décida de prendre la parole et se calant entre les bras protecteurs de son amour il lui murmura :

- Bravo tu as tenu ta résolution au moins une minute.

- Ne sois pas si satisfait de toi chéri. Tu sais bien que Nishikido Ryo gagne toujours à la fin.

- Oh et explique moi pourquoi tu as gagné aujourd'hui.

- Hmm tu ne pensais quand même que je n'avais qu'un seul exemplaire de cette photo ne ?

Tadayoshi ne trouva rien à répliquer se contentant de bouder avec fermeté alors que Ryo laissa un sourire satisfait s'afficher sur son visage désormais serein.


End file.
